The Rules Of This Game
by KurosawaCP
Summary: "Perhaps I was unclear on the repercussions on if you screw this up?" The puppeteer questioned capriciously. SasoDei. Smut. Re-uploaded.


**Title: **The Rules Of This Game

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasodei

**BETA:** Dani

**Notes: **This was posted once before, but it was apparently taken down due to that infamous fic sweep a few weeks ago. I only noticed it recently, AAAH.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Smut, Orgasm denial, Mentions of gore, Strange kinks.

* * *

He didn't expect his teenage partner to stay in the base with him all the time, nor did he expect the blonde to actually _want_ to spend time with him. After all, Deidara would probably get in the way anyway. But sometimes, Sasori had to admit that he dearly wanted some type of company that wasn't so silent. Working alone in his workshop was a great way to pass the time, yet it didn't give him the same enjoyment that blowing things up apparently gave Deidara. He could hear the blonde laughing hysterically as something exploded upstairs—probably on Sasori's bed as the blonde had an act for doing things he knew would annoy him to no end.— His nose wrinkled as he set his chisel down on the counter, the clack it made almost sent him into a panic attack as it disturbed the silent atmosphere.

A few more explosions could be heard, some of them sounded as if they were getting closer and Sasori eyed the door warily, stalling for a bit before he decided nothing would bust it down and attack or scare him. He didn't like surprises, they annoyed him almost has much as waiting did; his patience had grown thin over the years, and would only make him more bitter as his immortality stretched on. Sasori had decided that he didn't prefer working inside of his puppet, Hirako. It required low heights and quite a bit of reaching when he went for his tools. He cracked his neck as he fingered his scalpel, the action doing nothing since he had replaced his bones with tubes, yet the nerves still releasing endorphins, not having been desensitized.

He was pulled out of his earlier thoughts about his partner abruptly, something quickly knocking the cutting instrument from his grasp. He gave the potential puppet laying on the gurney an annoyed look as he bent down to pick it up, the drugs had obviously wore off a bit. He debated strapping this one down. She looked like a fighter, and she was tough to catch in the first place. Gasping sounds that he had learned to ignore came out in high pitched hisses, she couldn't form proper words even if she had thought he cared enough to know what she was saying; most likely obscenities. He had stuck to slitting their vocal chords while they were passed out after Hidan had complained about the screaming interrupting his meditating; _IE: beauty sleep._

"Hnn.." He tapped the tip of the scalpel against the metal surface of the gurney just for something to do with his hands as he looked over his specimen, his nose wrinkling in disinterest for her when he noticed an unsightly scar from further inspection. This must be why she had her hair the way it was, hanging crudely over part of her face. He could probably reconstruct that, but why bother with cosmetic alterations? He had only bothered picking her out because she sort of reminded him of Deidara. The bratty blonde had rubbed him in ways that were interfering with his work. He grunted softly, the sound coaxing the female to squeak in surprise, and he realized that he hadn't spoken a word, even though he was sulking about how quiet it was.

Slowly he brought the scalpel to her jaw, making clean cuts around her face and around her ears, then around her head. He liked to get rid of the hair first, lest it get messy. A glint in his carnelian eyes was the only indication that he was in the zone when the body underneath his blade went into everything but a seizure in her panic, however Sasori would assure her that her world wasn't going black anytime soon.

**-v-**

Countless explosions from upstairs and a few hours later Sasori repositioned his newest puppet, the melodious creaks of her joints met his ears and he gave a hum of approval, running his fingers through her hair, the blonde tresses coming out and sticking to the crimson liquid just recently adhered on his fingers. "I should take care of that.." Sasori's gaze wandered to the door, which was shaking with an aftershock, which meant that Deidara had decided to play with his 'art' downstairs and close to his workshop. The chances of them running into each other if he went to wash off his hands were high and he hated to risk it.

Turns out that the choice wasn't his. The puppet nin would die of exasperation if this ever happened again, his hand raised out of habit to rub his temples before he realized what he was doing and didn't want to smear blood all over his face. The door was hanging from its hinges, the poor wood completely destroyed and laying in splinters around the outside hallway, he crossed the room in long strides, his intention to shove the pieces down someone's throat and have them cough up a new, fixed door.

"Sasori no Danna!"

"Brat."

Deidara gave him a dejected look as he bound down the hallway at full speed, slowing down once he was closer to Sasori, who mind you, hadn't moved an inch. Why not let his victim come to him? "Your...bombs did this." He gestured to his ruined door with a pointed finger, the blonde in front of him furrowed his eyebrows before chuckling out of nervousness. A flustered red blush making its way to his face.

"Did I do that? I didn't think that my art would produce THAT much bang, un.."

"Ugh." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"...Are you really that pissed off about the door, un?" The blonde questioned meekly, blinking in surprise at the red head, who seemed more irked than he should be about a stupid, old door. He flinched at the aggravated look he received, finding it rude and disrespectful to make a run for it, and too awkward to just stand there. Sure, his Danna was smaller than him; smaller than all of the Akatsuki. But damn, he was an intimidating. Deidara felt his face flush considerably darker under the elder male's scrutinizing gaze. But he guessed it was in a good way; especially when Sasori was in his real body.

"I'm not responsible for your mess."

"The mess was unintentional, un! You can't hold it against me!"

"If this was Deidara world then I would have actually listened to what you just rambled, but this is the base, this is my hallway and that's my ruined property. Fix it before I fix you." The bomber doubted that Sasori would make an empty threat, his eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, his mouth opening and closing.

"I wasn't aware that standing like an idiot would work, Tell me; can you fix it with your mind?"

"Hey!"

"Fix. It."

"I can't fix a friggin' door, un.!"

"That seems like a personal problem, do it anyway."

"Danna!"

"Was that the magic word? It's still in splinters."

"Can't I just do something else for you, un?"

"..Sure, you can go read a book."

"..Really?"

"A book on how to fix doors."

"You could do better than that, un."

"_Could I_?"

Deidara scowled, his nose wrinkling in disdain for the situation. "Danna, un. I really can help you with other things!"

"What other things?"

"I..I can...uh." _Shit._

"_Well_?"

"...Do you need a model for your puppets, un?" He blurted out, the dubious silence followed after the question told him very clearly that he better learn how to make a doo—

"Sure."

"What?" _What._

"Clean out your ears, brat. I don't like repeating myself."

"Sorry, Danna!"

Sasori stepped aside for Deidara, folding his arms and sighing. The bomber obviously hesitated before walking into the dimly lit room that had seen more than its share of carnage. His nose wrinkled as he inhaled the heavy scent of blood, the impact of it flooding into his nostrils made him dizzy. The older male had grabbed a hold of his arm and turned him to a different angle, Deidara reluctantly stumbled on his feet. "Uh—" Several snaps had caught his attention and out of reflex he caught Sasori's wrist, only for his hand to be shaken off quite easily. "What are you doing, un?" The other male raised an eyebrow at him, bemused.

"You can't model for me in clothes." He continued pulling apart the buttons on the blonde's Akatsuki cloak. Deidara stilled a bit, before a cocky smirk made its way across his face.

"You just want to see me naked. I don't blame you one bit."

"Don't let your head get full of hot air, you'll get carried away straight into a spider's web."

"Did it say that on a porn site for necrophiliacs, un?"

"They aren't dead until the heart is removed."

Deidara's eyes widened considerably at the statement, clearing his throat became a difficult task. "You actually do that..?"

Sasori eyed him a moment before tossing Deidara's cloak to the side. "It was a joke."

"Oh." Deidara squeaked.

After a few minutes trapped under Sasori's scrutinizing gaze, Deidara almost sighed in relief when the red head moved away. "So how does this work, un?' He crossed his arms over his chest to cover himself before a short 'Ahem' made him straighten up.

"Well," Sasori seemed deep in thought.

"I'm not too sure if I would appreciate such an ugly puppet based off of you." Deidara bit his lip, a small snort escaping him as he watched the puppet nin cross the room and open what the bomber guessed to be a closet.

"I couldn't quite focus on your statement when you're quite obviously giving me bedroom eyes. What, you wanna fuck me or somethin', un? That's gross."

"The very notion of that accusation is 'gross'." Sasori replied slowly, in the midst of looking for something, he finally pulled out a black bag. Deidara had never seen such a devious twinkle in the older male's eye. He honestly wondered if this was a good idea or not. "Fiiiirst," Sasori was on him again, and he shuddered under the surprisingly warm touch. "I expect you to not make me repeat myself again. Take off your clothes."

"...What." Deidara stared dubiously, on the verge of gawking.

"I need to feel your muscles and prod a bit at your bones to make sure that my estimate for size mass is accurate." Deidara flushed regardless, the task seemed harmless enough. He didn't miss the 'What-Did-You-Think-I-Wanted-To-Do-?' look that he got, he stumbled a bit from the abrupt shove to his chest, falling back on a gurney conveniently behind him; glaring at the bemused red head.

"You're slow." Sasori hooked his finger into the neckline of Deidara's tanktop, with a flick of his wrist, he abruptly tore it away. Deidara flinched, and laid back. Once again, the strong scent of blood and sanitizing chemicals immediately assaulted his nose but he managed to ignore it. The redhead made quick work of his pants, after curtly ordering Deidara to raise his hips. He convinced himself to think of something, anything but willingly exposing himself to his elder. The air was always still, yet he shivered at the sudden change in temperature to his lower regions— Wait. **What.** "What are you doing now?" He sputtered, propping himself up on his elbows to glare at the male currently inspecting him.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Sasori snapped, his patience obviously a short fuse. Deidara complied, being as silent as he could whilst the puppeteer ran his hands over his ribs, counting them as he thoroughly checked for abnormalities to include in his maintenance. He let out a small incoherent murmur when Sasori fingered his hipbones. "D-Don't.."

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I was unclear on the repercussions on if you screw this up?" The puppeteer questioned capriciously.

"Just wait! I'm sensitive there, damn it, un!'' Deidara continued to shift around under Sasori's hold since his disadvantage was out in the open. The blonde's adversary waited impatiently as the bomber got situated. "Just don't touch my hips." His eyes narrowed warningly. A warning that Sasori dismissed almost sooner than it had slipped from Deidara's mouth.

"Why don't you leave the touching to me while you just lie there."

"So many things wrong with that!"

"Such a salacious, little child."

"Don't call me a— **MMP-?**" Deidara glared viciously, attempting to push the object in his mouth out with his tongue before letting out a disgruntled moan. Sasori pulled away from the confused blonde, letting out a long sigh through his nose, his irritation obviously rising.

"DID YOU JUST KISS ME, UN?"

"Why on Earth did I think that would shut you up?" The red head uttered absentmindedly, more to himself rather than the other male.

"FIRST YOU MOLEST ME, THEN YOU KISS ME?"

"You're paying me back for broken property and don't want to be treated like a child." Sasori gave an unimpressed look towards the bomber. "What else am I supposed to think that you're implying?" He ignored the incredulous stare in favor of perching himself on the edge of the gurney.

"Do.." The younger male started.

"We should probably get this over with before you break something."

"Do I look like a fucking whore to you?"

"In this position, yes."

Deidara flushed horribly, a growl resounding from the back of his throat as his senior promptly crawled over him and pushed his legs apart. _Really, who was the salacious one here?_ He thought to himself bitterly as he mutely observed his danna manually prop Deidara's legs on his shoulders.

"You could contribute, too." Sasori stated as he scooted closer, his hand resting on his belt.

"I ain't doin' shit, un!" The ninja snapped.

"Except ruining doors."

"It wasn't my fault!" He shivered violently as he felt the puppeteer toy with his nipple.

"If you insist upon that, we could do this on the splinters out in the hall."

Deidara let out a pained whimper at the thought of such a thing. As he arched up under Sasori's hand again, the gurney's strap buckle dug into his skin, he could only imagine how much pointed wood would hurt. "Piss off."

"That's not an objection you're raising." Deidara stiffened at the implication, azure eyes snapped down just in time to see Sasori's tongue swiping out at his half-erect cock.

"H-Hey—!" Deidara let out an inhuman sound as Sasori shushed him before taking the entire length in his mouth, the brief ministrations on his chest ended as the other male retracted his arm and leaned his elbow on the blonde's thigh, pressing his fingers into the base of his penis, the bomber let out a shaky breath before cautiously threading his own fingers through scarlet tresses. He ignored the amused glance sent his way when he let out a moan that was louder than necessary, managing to just hiss through his teeth when Sasori's obviously skilled tongue traced the vein.

"You're going to do this whether I tell you to stop or not, un?" Sasori pulled away to answer, leaving the slender length with an obscene '_Pop!_' before he gave the blonde a pointed look. "Are you still speaking?"

Deidara's eyebrows shot up as the other male spit into his palm, smearing the saliva across his fingertips sparingly before returning to the appendage in front of him. Seeing his danna handle him so casually was so strange and enticing all at the same time, his eyes were trained on the puppeteer as if on controls, and his breathing got heavier as he found himself moving his lower regions deeper into that wet cavern. His hands tightened their grip on Sasori's hair as he forced his adversary to use his throat on him, his knees bent in an unnatural way and caught the older male in an unusual headlock. Deidara whimpered as he neared his climax despite the abnormal circumstances. A sharp pain that shot up his spine and left an uncomfortable tingle suddenly turned his moan into another growl. He heard a husky curse from below him. Even though he had his mouth full, Sasori's plans were apparently foiled as well. _Serves him right. _

_...I think, un. _

He leered down and wondered just when the hell he had acquired a finger in his ass, let alone a finger inserted to the knuckle. Another pain irked him as he subconsciously rocked against the digit, glaring at its owner as the red head wiped the back of his mouth with his other hand.

Carnelian irides met his expectantly. "Get to work, I'm not doing that again."

Embarrassed, and overall hesitant, Deidara retracted his arm from crimson tresses, wrapping his hand around his member and slowly working it, his hand mouth leisurely dragging its tongue across his engorged length, but with a lot less skill than Sasori had. Moaning lasciviously when two fingers joined the lone digit, stretching his tight ring of muscles. "Could you speed this up?" He hissed, thumbing his own erection.

"Be grateful that I'm prepping you at all."

Deidara flinched.

"You're pretty loose." Sasori stated observantly, able to thrust all three fingers with little, to no difficulty.

"I am not, un!" The bomber protested between moans, his canines sinking into his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise. He squirmed a bit as his partner's nails scraped his walls, letting out a small cry when an entertained puppeteer deliberately scratched the tender bundle of nerves inside him; inevitably making the teen climax into his own hand.

Sasori avoided stray sperm the best he could whilst leaning away, abruptly pulling his fingers away. "There we go, you couldn't have done that the first time?"

Deidara glared viciously, feeling terribly light-headed. "It's not my fault that you hurt me!"

"You put yourself in a position to be hurt."

Deidara cringed as the belt hit the floor, an deafening clank drowning out the sound of several zippers. The bomber shifted uncomfortably, murmuring incoherent curses when Sasori managed to position himself, his hands were freezing and painfully pressed down on his thighs. "This is going to hurt, isn't it." It was said more as a statement rather than posed as a question. Azure irides shot up to carnelian full of worry and shredded pride.

"It doesn't matter if it does." Sasori tilted his head towards the black bag from before, reaching inside to reveal part of the contents. Needles and cord-like looking thread. "Make any noise and I'll suture your lips shut."

Needless to say, Deidara didn't utter a sound when Sasori sharply thrusted into him.

The puppet nin wasted absolutely no time with making good use of him, if the bomber didn't know better, he would have guessed that his danna had anticipated this for quite awhile. He had to say that he didn't feel overly flattered. Not that he didn't feel flattered, but more if he said he was, he'd lose his life before they were even done.

Keeping his teeth clamped down on his tongue and panting quite heavily through his nose, Deidara endured the painful chaffing as his back rubbed against the plastic gurney, his fingers wrapping firmly around his cock once again. And Sasori leaned forward in order to get deeper inside him, for a few moments their breaths mingled and the blonde turned his head to the side to avoid the urge to give in to intimate contact. "Faster." Deidara uttered curtly, his face flushing as he avoided ruby irides defiantly, leaning into Sasori's shoulder with an apparent death wish. He could practically hear the amusement in the older male's voice when he responded. "You realize I have to touch your hips for that."

"I don't fucking care, un! Just—" Suddenly his vision flashed white and his toes curled instantly with his climax. A loud moan escaping him as Sasori rolled his hips again to strike him in that exact spot. "D-Danna—!" Deidara protested breathlessly, uncomfortable with having to cum for a third time.

"Ah, ah, ah." Sasori clicked his tongue as he barely nudged the younger male's prostate. Eliciting a whine from him in the process. "I gave you direct orders, remember?"

**-v-**

The next day, Deidara woke up with a sore ass and a terrible recollection of what happened the day before. He concluded that he must have passed out after he found it physically exhausting to actually release anymore. _Not like that stopped danna._ He thought bitterly. Lithe fingers gradually worked the kinks out of blonde tresses as he sat up, shifting awkwardly to avoid putting pressure on places he rather not mention.

"Mwahthurfwaker." The bomber stiffened. His hand slowly moving to his lips, only to touch cold wiring and dried blood. "...DWAAAHNAAAA!"

_Over._


End file.
